Efficient handling of many different types of items that exhibit a variety of shapes and/or sizes, can pose an increasingly complex technological challenge. For example, produce items alone offered by a conventional grocery store, may exhibit sizes ranging from that of a raisin to that of a watermelon. Moreover, the quality of such produce items can degrade over time, affecting their monetary value.